


Such Good Boys

by gigi42



Series: Such Good Boys [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out as a one shot I wrote for a GKM prompt but morphed into a series which pairs up Burt, Kurt & Blaine together with a daddy kink. Each part is told out of chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Good Boys

* * *

“Dad?” Kurt calls out as he steps into their house. “Anyone home?” he sing songs as he walks through the quiet house.

  
He plops his schoolbag beside the doorway at the top of the basement steps then heads towards the kitchen for an after school snack. After collecting an apple juice, he heads to the back of the house. “Dad? Are you there?” He can hear them before he rounds the corner to his Dad’s bedroom. Harsh panting and small cries.  
  
“Oh you’re playing! I thought you might have been working late at the shop again, Daddy. Hi Blaine,” he calls out cheerfully.  
  
Burt lifts his head up from Blaine’s sweaty neck. “Hey, kiddo. You got any homework to do?”  
  
“Uh uh uh,” Blaine cries out as Burt’s rigid cock continues to rock in and out of his stretched asshole.  
  
Kurt sips his drink watching as his Daddy and his best friend fuck with glimpses of Blaine’s olive ass tipped up under Burt’s hips, his legs draped and jerking in a sloppy rhythm over Burt’s arms. Blaine’s hands grip tightly over Burt’s ribs and only his dark mussed curly hair barely peek over Burt’s shoulder.  
  
“Just a have to finish an essay for History and read a chapter for English,” he tells his father. “You want anything from the kitchen, Daddy? I’m gonna get snack, ok?”  
  
Burt grunts as he leans down to whisper into Blaine’s ear. “You want Kurt to play with us, boy?”  
  
“Uh huh,” Blaine nods quickly, crying out as Burt pulls back and slams into him harder.  
  
“Kurt,” Burt gasps out, “Why you don’t you bring a couple of drinks in here and come play with us?”  
  
Kurt swings on the doorframe as he grins. “Sure!” he agrees before skipping back off to the fridge to collect bottles of water.  


* * *

Burt’s body is draped over Blaine’s small frame, stomach to stomach, thrusting into him slowly as Kurt strips, standing next to the bedside. Blaine throws a hand out to grasp at his Kurt's swollen pink cock, managing a few strokes before Burt sits back on his heels, his dick still snug inside his neighbor’s teenage son.

  
“Climb over Blainey’s face, baby," Burt directs his son into position, facing him. “Blainey, you make sure an’ get his pretty hole nice ‘n wet for me, you hear me?”  
  
“Yessir,” he says, clutching Kurt’s thighs in his small hands, pulling the boy’s pert ass down to his mouth.  
  
“Ahh, Blaine!” Kurt squeals as his best friend dips his tongue into his fluttering hole.  
  
“Feel good, baby?”  
  
“Oh Daddy! You have the best ideas.” Kurt squirms as Blaine licks up and down his cleft, swirling a hot tongue around his opening.  
  
“Such good boys. C’mon baby boy. Give Daddy some sugar.”  
  
Kurt leans forward over top of Blaine’s body as it jerks underneath him. Dropping open his mouth, he waits for his Daddy’s messy kiss.  
  
Burt sucks on his son’s tongue as he keeps fucking steadily into Blaine’s tight ass.  
  
“Are you gonna cum in him, Daddy?”  
  
“You want me to?”  
  
Kurt nods, licking his lips.  
  
“You wanna suck it out don’t you, baby?”  
  
Kurt grins lustily.  
  
“You messy little bitch,” Burt laughs gruffly, picking up his pace.  
  
Blaine bites down on a milky ass cheek as Burt starts to pound into him before shouting out loudly.  
  
“Turn around son, keep him quiet. Don’t want his mom coming over here.”  
  
Kurt moves his body around so he can feed his flushed cock into Blaine’s waiting mouth. “Suck it, Blainey.” But Blaine’s too busy being fucked into oblivion to keep pace so Kurt tips himself forward and starts to face fuck his friend furiously.  
  
Watching his baby boy’s ass pump away at Blaine’s face, Burt gets lost in the jiggle of his cheeks and cums hard inside the neighbor’s boy.  


* * *

Burt sits up against the headboard sipping his water as Blaine, up on his knees, mouths at his soft prick and sucks kisses on his inner thighs. Both of his boys are groaning loudly as Kurt licks and sucks his Daddy’s cum from the other boy’s gaping hole.

  
Kurt glances up at his father. “Can I, Daddy?” he asks as he gestures to his hard cock and Blaine’s waiting ass.  
  
“Blainey, you want Kurt to fuck you, hmm?”  
  
Blaine nods his head around Burt’s swelling dick.  
  
“Have at it, baby boy,” he adds while pushing down on the back of Blaine’s head, making him swallow down his cock.  
  
Blaine gurgles with Burt’s meat in his throat as Kurt pushes in with one quick stroke.  
  
“Oh Blaine. Your ass is so loose. Has Daddy been fucking you all afternoon? Is what you do when I’m in glee club?” Kurt pants out as he finds a better angle to fuck into him.  
  
“I bet his daddy wouldn’t be sending to him that private boys school next term if he knew how much his son likes getting fucked, would he?” Burt adds as he slides a hand through Blaine’s sweaty curls. A barely heard chuckle floats up from Burt’s crotch, making Burt grab a handful of his curly hair and pull him off his cock. “Such a pretty little cocksucker, aren’t you Blainey?”  
  
Blaine grins before howling as Kurt starts to slam into his prostate on every thrust.  
  
“Nuh uh, Kurt. Don’t you dare cum. That’s my job, baby. Pull out now.”  
  
“’Kay Daddy,” Kurt looks disheartened as he slides his cock out from Blaine’s bottom.  
  
Burt climbs off the bed, pulling Blaine up with him. “Lie on your back, boy. Kurt, lay on top of him.”  
  
Blaine keeps his legs together as Kurt clambers over him before their slick bodies meet with a smack.  
  
“Spread those knees wide, baby,” Burt commands as he slaps his son’s ass. Holding his fat cock up, he slaps it across his boy’s flexing asshole. “You want Daddy’s cock, don’t you baby?”  
  
Kurt wriggles his hips in reply, his tongue already sliding around in Blaine’s mouth.  
  
A stinging slap strikes Kurt’s bum cheek. “Answer me, baby boy,” Burt warns.  
  
“Ow! Daddy!” Kurt complains as Blaine giggles below him. Every bounce of their bodies providing the delicious pressure the boys’ hard cocks are begging for.  
  
Burt shuffles his knees closer either side of Blaine’s legs and rubs a thumb across Kurt’s pretty pink fuckhole. “I said, you want me to stuff you full of my cock, don’t you?”  
  
Kurt grins at Blaine as he says, “Yeah. Yes, Daddy. Fuck me hard. I want your cock, Daddy. Fill me up!”  
  
Blaine reaches for his best friend’s lips with his own. They mash their mouths together as Burt slides a spit-slick finger into his son’s asshole.  
  
“Such a tight ‘lil ass, baby. Even after all this time.”  
  
“Fuck him, Mister Hummel. He’s begging me for it,” Blaine calls out. He laughs delightedly as Kurt cries out as a second finger slips past his rim.  
  
“That so? You want your Daddy’s big dick inside this tight little boypussy?”  
  
“Hgnh, Daddy.” Kurt drops his head to Blaine’s shoulder, digging his teeth in.  
  
“Ah! Fuck Kurt.”  
  
“Don’t worry, baby boy. I’m gonna give you what you want,” Burt groans out as the crown of his dick pushes against his son’s rim.  
  
Kurt’s neck stretches out as he tips his head back, letting Blaine slide his hot wet mouth over his Adam’s apple. Blaine continues to suck against the sweet sweaty skin behind Kurt's ear as his head falls forward.  
  
“I love it when your Daddy fucks you, Kurtie,” Blaine breathes into his friend’s ear.  
  
“Uh uh uh,” is all Kurt can vocalize. “Aw, Daddy. Fuck it, fuck it Daddy,” Kurt sobs out, lost in pleasure.  
  
“That’s right, baby. You take Daddy’s dick. You take it so well,” Burt adds as he watches Blaine’s arms wrap around his son’s back, their bodies moving in concert as Burt slams his hips against Kurt’s. “You’ve been waiting for me to fuck you like this again, haven’t you?” Burt moans out as skin smacks against skin.  
  
Kurt nods. “Uh huh. You-you’ve been spending s-so much time at the shop with Blaine. Ahhh, Blaine!”  
  
Blaine bites another kiss into Kurt’s slick neck.  
  
“Poor baby, I promise we’ll spend more time together. That ok, Blainey?”  
  
“Ah ah, yes Sir.”  
  
“We need to make the best of the time we have left before Blainey goes off to boarding school, don’t we Kurt?”  
  
“Uh uh uh, yes Daddy.”  
  
“You gonna miss me, Kurtie?” Blaine groans lowly into Kurt’s ear as their bodies jerk together in time, cocks trapped between them.  
  
“You know I will, Blainey,” Kurt whispers back before they slip into another deep kiss.  
  
Their tongues continue to tangle as Burt drives his dick deeper and deeper into his son. “Oh shit. You ready for my cum, baby?”  
  
Kurt wrenches his mouth away from Blaine, gasping, “Yes! Oh Daddy, oh oh.”  
  
“Get ready, baby. Oh, fuck,” Burt moans out as his hips buck, unloading hot gushing cum into his son. He holds his hips tight up against his boy’s ass as he rocks through his climax. The teens try to buck their hips into the other, chasing their own orgasms. The wet sucking sound of his softening cock pulling out from Kurt’s hole breaks the silence as Burt falls back on his heels. “Show me how you suck him, son. I wanna see you swallow each other’s loads.”  
  
Kurt lifts his body up as Blaine rolls off to the side, before he spins around to take the other boy’s cock into his dripping mouth as they lay on their sides.  
  
Burt watches, breathing hard still, as the boys sixty-nine each other.  
  
Blaine dips two fingers into Kurt’s sloppy hole, digging through the leaking cum, twisting his fingers as he slides them in and out making Kurt moan around his own mouthful of cock.  
  
“Look at you. Such good boys,” Burt sighs as he crawls closer to Blaine’s ass. Lying alongside Blaine’s back, Burt slips his fingers into the boy's used ass as his son continues to blow Blaine.  
  
The groaning crescendos as Kurt starts to come first. The squelching of Blaine’s fingers pumping in and out of his cum-laden ass adds to the noise. Blaine swallows around Kurt’s cock before slurping up the dribbling cum from his best friend’s dick making Kurt sigh in contentment as he wanks Blaine’s heavy dick.  
  
“You wanna come too, don’t you Blainey?”  
  
“Yessir!”  
  
“We’ve had a busy afternoon...can you come a fourth time, Blainey?” Burt asks, still sliding his fingers into Blaine’s hole. “Such a slut for it, aren’t you?”  
  
“Hngh, yes Sir,” Blaine replies as Kurt sucks both balls into his wet mouth.  
  
“Mmmm, you taste so good, Blaine,” Kurt groans as he mouths over Blaine’s stiff cock, licking up another trickle of pre-cum.  
  
“Suck him good, Kurt. He did a good job at the shop today. Got that carburettor changed out all by himself.”  
  
Kurt makes an encouraging noise while his tongue twirls around his friend’s dick as Blaine starts to thrust past his lips.   
  
Plunging deeper into Kurt’s mouth, Blaine’s balls tighten up once more as fire rips through his veins. His cock pulsing in Kurt’s sucking mouth, he cums hard with a cry.   
They all lie there catching their breath.  
  
“You staying for dinner tonight, Blaine?”  
  
“Yessir,” Blaine sighs as he lay trapped between the two nude Hummel men on the bed, satisfied.


End file.
